Loss
by Pandora151
Summary: Obi-Wan's thoughts during pivotal moments before and after the fall of the Jedi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello! I've decided to post some more Whumptober fics here. There are three Whumptober ficlets that I wrote that connect well together, so I'll be tying them together into one fic.

The Whumptober prompt for this chapter was Friendly Fire.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Force _screamed _as Boga screeched and fell, taking Obi-Wan down with her.

He was falling and falling and falling and…

The Jedi were falling, too.

The Force was breaking, dying, _crying_.

And Obi-Wan continued to fall. He couldn't focus on trying to soften his landing; all he felt was the pain of the Force as Jedi all across the galaxy were killed.

How was this even possible?

Crashing into the water wasn't that much of a shock. He barely registered the pain, floating underwater senselessly for a few moments until his lungs began to burn.

Obi-Wan fumbled for his rebreather and placed it over his mouth, immediately gulping in air as soon as he could.

The Force screamed and screamed and _screamed_, but he continued swimming upwards and climbed himself out of the sinkhole.

His men fired on him.

What _happened_? Jedi all over the galaxy were dying, all at the same time.

His men fired on him.

The clones…were they killing the Jedi? Why?

His men fired on him.

The whirring of a search droid reached his ears, and Obi-Wan went still. Cody must have…he wanted to make sure that Obi-Wan didn't survive the fall.

His own commander wanted him to die, when minutes ago he held his lightsaber (his _life_) in his hands.

The Force shuddered and cried and screamed repeatedly as Obi-Wan made his way to a landing platform and boarded Grievous' ship.

He needed to get help, _now_. There would be time to grieve later.

He needed to know if Anakin survived, because he could not sense him at all in the Force.

And most of all, he needed to know if any other Jedi survived, because he couldn't be alone.

Someone had to have survived, and he needed to find the other survivors before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's part 2! Enjoy!

* * *

Anakin turned to the Dark Side. He was a Sith Lord.

Anakin's presence in the Force felt like a void. Obi-Wan couldn't help but think of the first time he met Anakin, when he was brighter than any other person that Obi-Wan ever met.

It was heartbreaking that that brightness was all gone, and now it was just darkness.

Anakin struck, and Obi-Wan blocked.

Mustafar was burning and falling apart around them. Obi-Wan's robes were scorched, and his face and hands already had quite a few burns on them.

But more than that was the fact that Anakin was trying to kill him. That the boy that Obi-Wan took in and raised became…_this_.

Obi-Wan's heart ached at the sight of it.

The Republic was gone, the Jedi were gone. Because of Anakin.

Obi-Wan knew what he had to do, no matter the cost to himself. He didn't _want _to kill Anakin, but Anakin was gone now. If he defeated Anakin now, the surviving Jedi may just have a chance.

Padmé's children may just have a chance.

As Anakin began to burn on Mustafar, laying on a lava bank, shouting his hatred for Obi-Wan, Ben Kenobi stumbled away.

His brother was dead, and so was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! The final part will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here's part 3! The Whumptober prompt is Harsh Climate. Also this part is in present tense because originally the three parts of this story were written separately.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tatooine burns during the day, and shivers during its freezing nights.

It does not take very long for Ben Kenobi to realize that.

Ben, not Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan is dead now. He died on the burning shores of Mustafar, along with Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan is dead, and Ben is alive.

Sometimes, Ben allows himself to wonder what would have happened if Obi-Wan survived. Obi-Wan would have tried to fight the Empire, probably. Obi-Wan would have joined a rebellion or resistance of some sort.

It is too bad, then, that Obi-Wan did not survive.

Ben shivers, wrapping his thin blanket around himself. The nights on Tatooine are cold, somehow harsher than the heat of the day. He has only been on exile for a few weeks, and the drastic changes of Tatooine's climate has not been kind to him. The sandstorms are even less kind to him, but there is not much he can do about the climate or the storms.

The suns scorch themselves into his skin, and the coldness of the nights freezes his bones. The sand grits his skin and causes everything to ache with exhaustion.

The Force can only do so much to prevent the sickness and weakness that comes from living in a harsh climate. Ben is nearly always sick from the drastic changes of Tatooine's climate.

But Ben persists because all he has left is the boy. Luke.

Luke matters because he will bring balance to the Force. He is the hope that the galaxy needs, and Ben?

Ben will protect him, no matter the cost.

Sure, Ben is empty, a shell, a flickering flame compared to the warm brightness that was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

But Ben is patient, and Ben is persistent.

No matter what Tatooine does to him, he will wait until the time is right.


End file.
